The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Television programming content providers are increasingly providing a wide variety of content to consumers. Available content is typically displayed to the user using a grid guide. The grid guide typically includes channels and timeslots as well as programming information for each information timeslot. The programming information may include the content title and other identifiers such as actor information and the like.
Providing convenient ways for users to select and find content is useful to content providers. Mobile phones are have been used to order content and watch content. Wearable devices such as computer watches and head mounted computers are increasing in popularity. Utilizing such devices in the control of content would increase customer satisfaction.
In-vehicle entertainment systems typically are used for playing back videos from a fixed medium such as a DVD or Blu-Ray® disk. Providing a convenient manner for viewing content is desirable.